1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forward and backward drive apparatus of the main body of sewing machine, such as quilting machine, embroidery machine, etc., in particular, a forward and backward drive apparatus of the main body of sewing machine which enables accurate and smooth forward and backward movement of main body at high speed, improvement of productivity and quality, prevent machine parts damage caused by overload, and save operation cost.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a sewing machine employs a main body movable in forward and backward on a base frame, a needle head movable in left and right on the main body, driving a sewing needle up and down, and a forward and backward drive for the main body.
The forward and backward drive for the main body that drives main body automatically is installed on both sides of the main body to drive the main body forward and backward to bring the needle in the head to desired position of cloth.
In conventional devices that drive main body forward and backward with screw and screw bearing mechanism, it has been difficult to move the main body to precise position at high speed due to relatively higher load.
Such difficulties result in low productivity and quality of products.
In addition, in the conventional devices, driving force is not distributed but concentrated at the screw bearing combined with the screw, leading to earlier wear and damage of the parts.
In addition, the screw and screw bearing are costly.